fantasypokemonfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
BA030
Synopsis The Potpourri Island Contest begins and Yazmyne is quickly made an enemy some of the contestants as she competes in both gyms and Contests. Despite their animosity toward her, Yazmyne's proves her abilities with an impressive appeal from Butterfree. Yazmyne and a girl, Abigail, advances to the finals of the competition where the girls had been using Pidgey and Arbok respectively. Yazmyne starts strong but when Abigail gains the upper hand, Pidgey is less than happy. Summary Yazmyne prepares Butterfree and Pidgey for the Potpourri Island Contest. Butterfree is ready to perform as usual, but Pidgey doesn't particularly have the Contest-ready aura that Ivysaur and Butterfree regularly have. Ivysaur tries to get Pidgey to get motivated, and having respect for Ivysaur, Pidgey performs as Yazmyne watches though Pidgey still lacks true motivation. Yazmyne wishes her mother was there to help, but she left so she doesn't help Yazmyne with her appeal, being a judge. Dante tells Yazmyne that Pidgey tends to liven in real battles, so perhaps on stage, Pidgey won't care that it's a Contest, so long as she gets to battle. Yazmyne mentions that this is her first Contest officially declaring herself a Coordinator. Dante wonders if that will make her nervous and her admits that it does. Yazmyne and Dante are approached by a group of some of the contestants, who are not pleased. Led by a Coordinator, Abiana, the girls acknowledge that they know about Yazmyne and her folly in the Saffron City Contest and her victory in Viridian. They chide Yazmyne for thinking she can compete in Contests and gym battles, saying her just trying to imitate the greats, such as Wallace, Juan, and Fantina. They also say that just because Yazmyne's mother is a judge doesn't mean she'll be taking home the ribbon. Yazmyne asks how they know about her victories and Dante reminds Yazmyne that Contests are broadcasted and when Yazmyne registered her Pokedex for the Indigo League records of her accomplishments are uploaded onto the Trainer database on the internet, which is how trainers and Coordinators can keep track of others' successes. Abiana is irritated that Yazmyne doesn't even know such information, and Yazmyne asserts that she's more concerned about her own Pokemon then worrying about others. Abiana promises Yazmyne that she's going to lose this Contest and lose horribly just like Saffron. Yazmyne is slightly nerved by the encounter and Ivysaur growls at them to go away. Yazmyne gently calls off her Pokemon. When Abiana and her gang leave, Yazmyne tells Dante that they have a point. By competing in Contest and gym battles it doesn't seem like she's treating either one seriously. Since she was just doing contests for Ivysaur and Butterfree, she can see that she's not serious because she can't say that being a Top Coordinator is her dream at all. Appeal Stage When the time of the Contest finally arrives, Dante sits in the audience. He is spotted by Colby, who sits wit him in the audience. Colby explains that he's attending the contest for fun and has been competing in gym battles. They catch up until the Contest presentation begins with the introduction of the judges by hostess Hailey with Carrie receiving particular applause from the audience as a three-time Grand Festival winner. It's soon time to appeal and some of the Coordinators who picked on Yazmyne put on great appeals with compliments from all of the judges. Abiana appeals with her Sylveon, featuring a Swift and a gentle Silver Wind that destroys the stars into sparkling dust. Later, Yazmyne calls Butterfree to appeal. Continuing to use items as in her Saffron appeal, Yazmyne and Butterfree play a game of frisbee with Butterfree knocking it back to Yazmyne alternating between well-controlled Gust and String Shot attacks. After their fourth exchange, Butterfree finishes his appeal with a blanket of Stun Spore to show off his wings' scales. The judges say that Yazmyne seems to do quite well with using props to help show off her Pokemon. The judges award Yazmyne a high score of 27. Hailey praises Yazmyne as having inherited her mother's natural talent. Backstage, the Abigail and her friends are jealous. Upon returning backstage, Dante reports a lot of glares that Yazmyne received backstage. Yazmyne asserts that she's tougher than to let catty girls get to her. When it's time for the Top 8 coordinators to be listed, Yazmyne's high score allows her to advance to the battle rounds. Abigail advances too as do some of the other girls while two of them are eliminated. Battle Rounds Begin In the battle rounds, Yazmyne uses Pidgey, who is not very keen about the Contest stage, not liking the lights or the large audience. However, a little bit of stage fright doesn't stop her from winning battles and landing Yazmyne in the finals of the Contest. Pidgey, however, doesn't react to the applause and pecks at the ground after winning. Abiana also advances to the finals with her Arbok and she notices Pidgey's lack of performance enthusiasm. Final Stage On the final stage, Yazmyne and Abiana face each other with Pidgey and Arbok. When the clock starts, Yazmyne is doubtful that Pidgey could win head-on, so she believes an indirect approach to whittle away points would be sufficient. Abiana has Arbok make the first move. The serpentine Pokemon lunges toward Pidgey with with Dragon Tail. Yazmyne commands Double Team to dodge, but Pidgey remains plucked on the ground and disinterested to Yazmyne's surprise. When Arbok closes in, Pidgey executes Double Team at the last second. The timing costs Abigail to lose a little more more than the usual amount of points. Pidgey then consumes Arbok in a dragon storm with Twister, dropping Abiana to 4/5 of her original score. Arbok endures the Twister and counters with a black Haze that dissipates the storm and covers up Pidgey. Yazmyne loses points and she worries as she's lost sight of Pidgey. Arbok performs an impressive jump and springs its big body into the smoke. Arbok catches Pidgey with its tail and restricts her with Wrap. Yazmyne's score plummets behind Abiana and the latter takes complete delight in ruining Yazmyne's performance. Pidgey struggles but she cannot break free. Arbok covers Pidgey in green ooze with Acid Spray, reducing Yazmyne's score even more. With Yazmyne's encouragement, Pidgey manages to break free with Wing Attack, and flies up, away from Arbok. The clock is ticking away, and Yazmyne urges Pidgey to land a Quick Attack. Abiana plans to Arbok counter with Dragon Tail when Pidgey gets close, but Pidgey isn't responding to Yazmyne's command. Backstage, Dante notices that Pidgey looks furious. In her fury, Pidgey glows and evolves into Pidgeotto, much to everyone's surprise. Yazmyne gets excited, assured that Pidgeotto's attacks will be bigger and stronger. Yazmyne orders Twister, but Pidgeotto ignores Yazmyne's commands completely and dashes with Quick Attack. Pidgeotto lands a direct hit on Arbok. Pidgeotto swerves around and aims to attack with a second Quick Attack. Arbox prepares to retaliate with Dragon Tail. When the two look to collide, Pidgeotto quickly performs Double Team without a command. Arbok crashes onto the ground, and Abiana loses points. Carrie is shown looking rather disappointed. Arbox lunges for Pidgeotto with Crunch. Yazmyne begins to order Wing Attack, but Pidgeotto is already acting on her own matches Arbok with her glowing wing for a small explosion. Abiana becomes furious herself, determined to knock out Pidgeotto before she falls too far behind in points. Abiana has Arbok shroud Pidgeotto in a Haze. Yazmyne orders Pidgeotto to counter with Twister, but Pidgeotto is unresponsive, allowing herself to be struck and dropping Yazmyne a few points. The stadium hears Pidgeotto acting in the smoke but they are uncertain what she's doing. Suddenly, multiple clones of Pidgeotto dash forth from the Haze and join together in surging Arbok with Quick Attack. Arbok searches for the real Pidgeotto but the Poison-Type is struck. After scoring her clean hit, Pidgeotto consumes Arbok in a storm of Twister and send it flying back. With thirty seconds remaining on the clock, the Dragon attack knocks out Arbok. The emcee makes the call official and Yazmyne wins the final stage by default, leaving Abiana both dumbfounded and bitter. Having won, Pidgeotto finally calms down and pecks at the ground as she usually does. Though Yazmyne won the battle, she is not happy, a feeling shared by Dante backstage. Potpourri Ribbon Yazmyne is awarded her second ribbon by her mother with Butterfree and a disinterested Pidgeotto by her side, and Carrie says that can talk about it afterwards. The audience hesitantly applauds Yazmyne for her victory, while Yazmyne cannot hold up her ribbon proudly. Following the ceremonies, Yazmyne meets with Colby, surprised to see him. While she is happy to see him, she is nerved by her Pidgeotto. Pidgeotto ignores Yazmyne to peck at the ground when Yazmyne tries to thank her for her victory. However, even Yazmyne is aware that she didn't really earn the ribbon. Dante tries to cheer her up but Yazmyne considers releasing Pidgeotto since she clearly doesn't want anything to do with her. Carrie says that if Pidgeotto wanted to run away it would have by now. Therefore, there must be a reason that Pidgeotto continues to stay with Yazmyne. Carrie also advises that Yazmyne try to tame Pidgeotto because if Yazmyne gives up her Pidgeotto then she'll give up on any Pokemon that gives her a hard time. At the end of the episode, Abiana is shown brooding over her defeat and promises never to forget Yazmyne, so she can plan her revenge at their next encounter. Yzmyne welcomes the challenge. Major Events *Yazmyne and Dante encounter Colby on Potpourri Island *Yazmyne's Pidgey evolves into Pidgeotto and stops listening to her *Yazmyne wins the Potpourri Island Contest, earning her second Kanto Ribbon *Yazmyne considers releasing Pidgeotto, but her mother stops her from doing so Characters People *Yazmyne *Dante *Carrie *Abiana *Colby *Hailey *Mayor of Potpourri Island *Nurse Joy *Coordinators *Civilians *Audience Pokemon *Ivysaur (Yazmyne's) *Pidgey (Yazmyne's; evolves) *Pidgeotto (Yazmyne's; newly evolved) *Butterfree (Yazmyne's) *Persian (Carrie's) *Arbok (Abiana's) *Sylveon (Abiana's) *Koffing *Beartic *Roselia *Snubull *Nidorino *Marowak *Seadra *Hippopotas Category:Episodes Category:Episodes with Contests Category:Battles Ablaze